


Tending to the Wounds

by thisiscasey_x



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Cock Cages, Consensual Kink, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscasey_x/pseuds/thisiscasey_x
Summary: There is fun to be had when playing a rough game, and love to be had when tending to wounds after playing said game.





	Tending to the Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Smut with romantic hurt/comfort aftercare ^///^ 
> 
> A kinky and lovey one-shot, please enjoy <3

_Spank._

"AUGH~! OH HOW MUCH IT HURTS, HURTS!"

The wooden paddle made a satisfying slap noise against Jevil's rear, leaving behind a noticeable red mark. Seam drew the instrument of pain near to himself, relishing in Jevil's cry of pain before preparing for another whack.

_Spank._

Another pleasured cry from the jester, evidently turned on by the punishment. Disappointed in this kinky display, Seam decided it was time to tear him down.

"Jevil, you know why I'm punishing you like this, right?"

With a lewd giggle, Jevil responded, "BECAUSE I'VE BEEN SUCH A NAAAAAAAAAAUGHTY JESTER, UEE HEE!"

"Seems you don't get it."

Seam prepared for another spank, before deciding to withhold the punishment; He wanted to deny his partner the pleasurable pain while he lectured him.

Seam said, "Before we started today, I noticed that your cage seemed to have been...tampered with." 

He pointed at the purple, metal cock cage resting casually on the nightstand, with key right next to it.

"You know the rules, Jevil. We specifically agreed that you would wait until today to have me remove the cage, and then you would be treated as a reward. However, it seems like you were impatient and removed it ahead of time."

Jevil's tail turned into a heart, and he gave a coy expression.

"I'M INNOCENT! INNOCENT!"

Another opportunity. "And lying too, hm? I think that's two infractions...I don't think this paddle is enough then." He smacked the paddle against his paw for emphasis.

Interested, Jevil intently stared at Seam, jeering on occasion at his master in hopes of obtaining an even harsher punishment. Meanwhile, Seam rifled through his closet, searching around for a much more suitable weapon of punishment, to degrade the little jester. His ears perked up when he found it: A short riding crop, perfect for punishing. 

"Ass up."

Jevil giggled intensely, excited by his punishment coming. He couldn't help but to feel horny, given how pleasurable pain was for him. Behind him, Seam kneeled and smacked the riding crop on his paw, considering where to start and how many smacks to give him.

"For removing your cage and lying about it," started Seam, "you will receive thirty lashes."

_Smack._

"AUGH!"

The first hit landed squarely on Jevil's left thigh, leaving behind a prominent red mark. Jevil squealed in pain, biting into his arm at this new and painful feeling.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Seam chose his lashes with care, making sure to cover every square inch of his partner's body with pain. Squirming underneath him, Jevil shivered and cried, feeling even more aroused by this new method of punishment. Red welts started to appear on his body, with some bleeding due to how hard he struck.

As Seam continued to administer lashes, Jevil started to turn into a mess of pleasure, intoxicated by the high of stimulation. Pain and pleasure surged through his nerves, making him harder and harder with every whack. Emotionally, the pain of being berated by his master and being punished sent him even higher, a masochist desire overtaking him. A mess of laughter, erotic moans, and tears, Jevil buried his head into the pillow in front of him, muffling his noises.

After Seam gave the last lash, Jevil collapsed a bit, grinding against the bed desperately.

"BOO HOO! SEAM MY MASTER, YOU'VE PUNISHED ME SO! BUT MY BODY STILL WRITHES IN PLEASURE, DESPERATE FOR YOUR TOUCH, TOUCH!"

Seam's ears twitched, him planning his next move.

"How can I pleasure you when you _lied to me and disobeyed me?_ "

He rutted against the bed, "NNH, I'VE BEEN BAD, BAD! I'M SORRY!"

"An apology? I think you need to try better than that."

"I'VE BEEN SUCH A BAD BOY, MY MASTER! I WAS SO DESPERATE FOR YOU THAT I DISOBEYED YOU, AND THUS LOST MY RIGHT TO YOUR TOUCH. BUT I BEG OF YOU, YOU! PLEASE, PLEASE GIVE ME MERCY AND FORGIVE ME!" 

Seam folded his arms and looked at him expectantly.

"Beg more."

"SEAM, MY MASTER, I ADORE YOU SO! I AM WORTHLESS FOR GOING AGAINST YOUR WISHES! I AM EVEN DISGUSTING FOR ASKING FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS, BECAUSE I AM JUST SUCH A NAUGHTY, DIRTY BOY!!"

"MY BODY CRAVES YOU, MY MASTER! MY HEART CRAVES YOU, MY MASTER, MY DEAR! PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! MY HEART HURTS FOR YOU, EVEN THOUGH I AM NOT WORTHY! PLEASE, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!"

Heart softening, Seam approached his partner, who was rutting like crazy into the mattress. Gently, he cupped his head and pointed it towards his face.

Softly, he asked, "How would you like it, then?"

A lewd giggle. "ROUGH AS ALWAYS!"

Satisfied, Seam opened up the nightstand and pulled out some lube. Though he considered going in dry, he realized that for himself doing that would be rather uncomfortable and less fun, to say the least. He decided he would make up for the rather safe method by thrusting Jevil incredibly hard into the mattress then.

Seam got behind Jevil, cupping his round ass a few times to admire its softness and shape. After lubing up his fingers, he started to stretch out the asshole. One finger, then two, and then finally three; Each new finger resulted in a loud moan from his partner, who thanked him profusely for each finger inserted as well.

Finally it was time to rock and roll. Mounting himself onto Jevil, he slipped his erect length into him, feeling his partner shudder as he did so. After getting comfy inside of him, he started to thrust hard, roughly moving Jevil's body.

His bottom was now a mess of moans and pants, aroused by all of this roleplay and stimulation. Feeling possessive, Seam started to bite into Jevil's neck, a scream resulting from the sharp teeth entering his skin. A trail of precum fell from Jevil's dick, a sign he was getting close.

In and out, in and out. Hard thrusts felt good for Seam, and he started to harden up too. He was careful though, taking care to not climax before Jevil did. His claws dug into Jevil's skin, red blood daintily streaming down from the point of contact.

After what felt like an eternity, Jevil started to yell again. 

"NNNHHH! SEAM OH SEAM MY MASTER, PLEASE PLEASE P-PLEASE I-I-I'M GOING TO CHHHHHH-"

Upon his climax, Jevil let out a heavy and labored moan, melting in every bit on stimulation he was experiencing. He was higher than a kite, shivering and crying out, and overstimulated to the point of incoherent babbling and laughing.

Seam, too, let out a heavy sigh as he came, releasing his load into Jevil's asshole. He thrusted intensely, contributing to Jevil's overstimulated high. 

Soon, they were both beat. Tired, it was clear to Seam that this scene was over, and it was now time to close the curtains on this act.

* * *

 

As Seam put away the various kinky toys and weapons, the mood of the room significantly changed. Old power dynamics were restored, the two now being on equal ground. However, Jevil was still laughing uncontrollably, still clearly riding the high of the scene. His body was covered in many fresh welts, though any bleeding at this point had greatly slowed, if not stopped.

Seeing the abundance of wounds on Jevil's body, Seam said, "Come now, Jevil my dear. I think now it is time to start healing, and return to this plane of reality."

"UEE HEE HEE! METHINKS YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING SPECIAL IN MIND FOR ME, ME?" asked Jevil, who was bounding off of the bed.

Seam chuckled. "Of course, it's your favorite: a warm bath, just for you!"

Jevil's tail fluttered in excitement, as he hugged Seam tightly.

"UEE HEE HEE! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!"

* * *

 

Running water, a calm reminder of peace. Not too cold, but leaning on the hotter side, as Jevil likes it. The fragrance of lavender bubble bath filled the room, and many piles of bubbles filled up in the bath.

Seam washed Jevil's back with a very soft washcloth, while the little jester played with some rubber duckies in the bath. His laughter was still quite excited, and he splashed around quite a bit, still high from all of the stimulation of earlier. Affectionately, Seam rubbed the cloth in little circles on his back, sometimes planting a small kiss on his head.

"You're so cute when you play like that," said Seam. 

"UEE HEE HEE~! IT'S FUN! FUN!!"

Jevil blew some bubbles from his hand to emphasize his point. Seam couldn't help but to chuckle a bit, bemused by his adorable partner. Gently, he wiped at various wounds, making sure not to hurt his partner. Soon, he would need to dress these wounds, and support him well.

* * *

 

All clean and dry, Seam would now be able to dress Jevil's wounds. He sat behind Jevil, and kept a pile of dressing materials to his side.

"I love to take care of you after a scene," stated Seam. He took out a tube of antibiotic ointment, and rubbed some of the greasy material onto the open wounds. Gently, he kissed some of the welts that weren't bleeding, an affectionate gesture.

"HEE HEE HEE! SO LOVEY YOU ARE, SEAM!"

Seam could already sense that Jevil's mood was starting to dampen. Though his voice sounded joyful, it lacked some of the life it had before; His voice sounded more tired now than excited, despite still being quite loud. His tail was quite limp as well, hanging off the side of the bed rather than standing up in its usual "J" shape. Also, his body language seemed more reserved, lacking any of his excited or energetic happy movements.

Lovingly, Seam wrapped some of the wounds up in gauze. "I do it because I love you, Jevil."

As Seam massaged his shoulders, Jevil started to lean back into Seam's lap, letting himself be held by him. However, he started to look down, pensively.

Absentmindedly playing with Seam's fur, Jevil asked, "SEAM?"

"Mnn, love?"

"WHY DO YOU LOVE ME?"

Seam was a little confused by the question, but answered it honestly.

"Because you are you, and I love you for that."

"DO I...REALLY DESERVE THAT, THOUGH?"

It started to occur to Seam that Jevil was starting to crash emotionally. Now was the time to support him lovingly.

"Of course you do. Everyone deserves love."

"EVEN BAD PEOPLE LIKE ME, ME?"

Seam was troubled by this statement. "Jevil...that was just roleplay, remember? We agreed to it, you know? A game of make-believe."

He petted Jevil's ear, and massaged his shoulder a bit.

"You know I love you so much, right?"

A troubled hum from Jevil.

"PART OF ME THOUGHT THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE ACTUALLY BEEN UPSET WITH ME FOR BREAKING RULES OF THE GAME, GAME..." said Jevil. He was now looking down completely.

"Oh Jevil..." started Seam. "It's just a game, I wouldn't be actually upset at you..."

In his paws, Seam started to feel Jevil shake. His ears fell a bit, recognizing this bit of body language.

"Sweetheart...I love you...I'm here for you, you know?"

Shuddering, self-conscious breaths came from the jester. He held onto Seam's paw, squeezing it a bit. An uncomfortable groan came from him as he tensed up his body, his eyes squeezed so tightly shut, that his brain could pop out. With a shuddering sigh, he let out a pained sob, overwhelmed with his emotions. In tears, he melted back further into Seam.

Seam held Jevil protectively, saying to him, "There there, love...this is a normal feeling, but I'm here to help you through it. I love you, you know?"

Quietly, he held him for a while, letting him ride out his sad mood for a while. As the bad feeling started to subside, Jevil started to cuddle up a bit to Seam, nuzzling him affectionately.

"SEAM, SEAM...I LOVE, LOVE YOU. THANKS FOR TAKING CARE OF ME."

"Always. I love you too."

They cuddled on the bed, feeling the comfort of love surround them. A deep time of calm and love, it is the time that heals wounds, physical and emotional, from a rough game they played together.


End file.
